


No Need To Worry

by Meghan8awesome



Series: Copious Amounts Of Glitter [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I've decided Romelle is a dancer in this au, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance and Matt be famous ya'll, Less Glitter This Time, M/M, Matt being the most supportive boyfriend, Mentions of past abuse, Nothing really descriptive, just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghan8awesome/pseuds/Meghan8awesome
Summary: Lance knows Matt trusts him. Matt knows Lance trusts him. Sometimes though, you get scared and old scars make life a little harder.A look at moments before the Glitter Bomb dropped.





	No Need To Worry

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT A SEQUEL TO WE GO FROM HERE??? Who the fuck am I???? Well I mean, it's kind of a prequel? This is set before We Go From Here, before their engagement too. But yeah, if you haven't read the first one in this series, I suggest you do for background's sake? Like this could totally stand alone but context! Anyway! Have fun! 
> 
> Inspired by:  
> Misbehavin' by Pentatonix
> 
> (played on loop for two days)

It’s 2 am, Matt is supposed to be asleep right now, but his phone is blinking.

He grabs his phone off his side table and squints through the blue light of the screen to see exactly what’s woken him up.

A Snapchat?

Who in the world is sending him a Snap at this hour? All the usual culprits are in London right now for a movie premiere.

He opens the Snap. Lance’s face pops up with a blinding smile and just slightly too loud voice.

“Hey babe! I know it’s like really early in the morning for you, but I just wanted to tell you I love you! Me and the Keithster are getting crazy in the hotel room with Pidgey and Hunky man before tomorrow and things are going great. I miss you and just wanted to tell you I love you and not to worry cause we’re staying in so nothing weird happens!” Lance grins at the camera before the video cuts.

“Dork” Matt snorts fondly.

His boyfriend is adorable, especially when he’s tipsy and romantic.

Lance, Keith, Hunk and Pidge are all in London for the premiere of the movie accompanying the end of the tv show they’ve all been working on for a while. Team Dork-tron: The Movie, as Matt has taken to calling it, is set to premiere later that day across the globe and is projected to absolutely rake in the ticket sales. The end of the project is bitter sweet for everyone but the Paladins, as the press has taken to calling the six actors, are almost inseparable now so things won’t change too much. Especially for Lance and Pidge, seeing as Lance is dating and living with Pidge’s older brother.

Matt sends back an ‘I love you too you dork’ over a black photo before placing his phone back on the side table. He smiles to himself, turning over to snuggle into Lance’s pillow as he drifts back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~

Matt watches the premiere live on his tablet from his desk at home. His sister looks absolutely stunning in her crisp forest green suit. He tries his hardest to take note of all of their entrances but as soon as Lance comes into view of the camera, he can’t take his eyes off the dashing figure his boyfriend strikes.

Lance stops to address the reporters on the red carpet with a grin.

“Lance McClain, one of the five stars of this fil tonight. Tell us, how does it feel to be wrapping up Team Voltron?”

“It’s a little bittersweet to be honest. I’ve been working on this show for ages and the rest of the cast and crew and I have gotten really close over that time. It’s tough to know that after tonight I won’t be seeing them almost everyday. I know Katie and I will definitely be seeing each other, and Keith and I have a new project we’re working on together, but Takashi, Hunk and Allura are going to be a different story. This isn’t the end for us Paladins though.” Lance winks at the camera before making to continue down the carpet.

“Well, from the mouth of Lance McClain himself. The cast of Team Voltron are tighter than ever, and it looks like we’ve got some amazing things coming from them in the near future.” The blonde reporter says to her companion.

“I’m looking forward too it. His assurance that he’ll be seeing one Katie Holt for sure is a little interesting though. Those two have always been close, think there’s anything going on there?” the brunet replies.

The blonde woman shakes her head, “I have to disagree with you there Cody. Those two have been close from the start but Katie has a long-time girlfriend in miss Romelle Tellair the dancer.”

Cody looks a little taken aback for a moment before another guest grabs the pair’s attention and the interviews with guests continue.

Matt huffs at the screen in amusement. Everyone keeps forgetting about Pidge’s lovely girlfriend when Lance is around. The press seem to like taking every opportunity to speculate about his boyfriend’s love life, which Matt finds hilarious. Lance not so much.

They keep their relationship pretty under wraps for the most part, friends and family know and employers and agents and such, the people who need to. But for the most part Lance and Matt keep their love behind closed doors. Matt’s fine with the spotlight, being both and actor and a high profile academic himself, the secrecy is for Lance’s benefit mostly. Lance doesn’t like the media much, and Matt respects his need for secrecy.

~~~~~~~~

Later that same day, another Snap shows up on his phone. He knows it’s Lance again and jumps to open it.

Lance is still in his outfit from the premiere which means he’s at the after-party at their hotel.

“Hey babe! The premiere went great! You know I’d call you if I could get away with it but Allura insisted I come to the party instead of calling you first thing. I wanted to update you anyways and this is the easiest to get away with,” Lance winks charmingly at the camera, “I wanted to tell you that I love you and not to worry okay? I’ve got Hunk and Keith on watch duty, so I don’t go too crazy!” the video cuts.

Matt smiles fondly down at his phone screen, Lance is so sweet. He frowns a bit at the mention of Keith and Hunk being on “watch duty”.

“Watch duty for what?” he mumbles to himself.

~~~~~~~~

Over the next couple hours Matt gets more videos from Lance in varying states of drunkenness.

“Babe! I love you! I’m having so much fun with everybody and I may have had one too many drinks but I’m like a million miles away and all I can think about is how much I love you! I’m being good so you don’t have to worry about me even a little bit. I love you!”

The next video, from Keith, sees Lance out of his gorgeous navy suit jacket and just in his pastel orange dress shirt. Still tucked in somehow. He’s dancing around the lobby mindlessly, eyes closed and humming along to the music. He sees Keith’s black hair in the corner of the screen, the camera man no doubt.

“Hey Matt, I know Lance has been keeping you updated through snaps tonight and I figured I’d show you what he’s up to when he’s not being all romantic and shit. A bunch of other guests kind of crashed our party and they were flirting and getting touchy with him especially, so all of us ditched the party. We’re heading back upstairs so Lance doesn’t decide the pool is a good idea while he’s drunk. He’s really missing you dude.” Keith chuckles as the video ends.

Matt snorts and sends a quick heart eyes emoji through the chat and gets a laughing face back. Keith is a great friend and also pretty drunk, if the emojis are any indication. That boy never uses emojis unless he’s drunk off his ass. How he remains rational, no one can figure out.

Matt turns back to his latest work. A little concerned with how Lance is taking all the attention from the party crashers. Lance may be a flirt but it’s all innocent and Matt knows that, but Lance still gets worried sometimes.

Another video comes in from Lance about an hour later. This one isn’t nearly as happy as the others have been.

“Hey Matt. Party got a little crowded a while ago so we all decided to come upstairs and crash in Shiro’s room. Adam isn’t too happy about it, but Keith gave him the puppy eyes and he crumbled like a too dry sandcastle. Anyway, I wanted to tell you I’m still having a great time, but I miss you. I love premieres but I’d rather be home with you right now.” Lance pauses, “Is it stupid to wonder if you’re missing me too? I’ve been on my best behaviour this whole time, no flirting, and I trust you, but I can’t help but wonder if you’re doing the same. I love you so much Matt and I’m pretty sure that it’s just the booze talking, I’ve had a few too many tonight, but you know me.” Lance shrugs and the video ends. Lance clearly taking his thumb off the button too early on accident.

Matt stares at his phone for a minute in confusion. What would give Lance the idea that he’s not missing him just as much? He doesn’t even think about it before he’s dialing his boyfriend’s cellphone.

“Matt?” Pidge answers.

“Hey Pidgey, can you give Lance his phone please? He sent me something weird and I wanna make sure he’s okay.” Matt explains.

“Of course. He’s been acting weird all day; I hope you can snap him out of his funk.” She relies before the line goes quiet while she searches for the tall Cuban.

“Hello?” Lance finally answers.

“Hey love, how’s the room takeover going?” Matt asks brightly.

“Good, someone ordered some snacks a bit ago and Keith picked a movie to watch. We’re just chilling.”

“Good, I’m glad you’re having fun.” He pauses for a moment, “Starfish, are you doing okay? You said something weird in that last video and I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

“…Yeah, I’m okay. I just miss you lots, and I’ve gotten pretty drunk, so I don’t got a good filter right now.”

“I can tell,” Matt chuckles, “I love you Lance, but you know you don’t have to worry so much right? I trust you and flirting with people is part of your charm, I’m not worried. Don’t listen to what any of those reporters or paparazzi say, they don’t know you like I do. I miss you so much and I’m so excited you’re flying back tomorrow night; I’m going to snuggle heck out of you when you get home.”

Lance sniffs audibly on the other end of the line, “I want to be home so bad.”

“I know baby, but you’ll be home in less than twenty-four hours and it’ll be okay. We’re going to talk when you get home though, I’m worried about you.” Silence. “I have to get some more work done so I have to go now but know I love you and I can’t wait for you to be home.”

“Okay. I love you too, don’t work too hard. Bye.”

Matt whispers a soft goodbye back and hangs up.

Lance hasn’t acted this worried about people thinking he’s too flirty in a long time. Someone must have said something to get his anxieties going. Reassuring Lance when he’s so worried is not an easy task but Matt would do anything to make sure Lance is happy and comfortable in their relationship. So, he sets up the things he needs to give Lance the best welcome home.

~~~~~~~~

Lance’s plane lands right on time. Matt is there waiting when Lance walks through the doors of the terminal. The sunglasses he’s wearing do nothing to hide the bags under his eyes though.

“Babe! Over here!” Matt calls, waving excitedly.

Lance whips his head around at the sound of Matt yelling and grins, before the smile quickly falls from his features to be replaced with nervousness. He walks quickly over to Matt’s side with his head down and his shoulders slumped forward.

“Lance? Are you okay?” Matt asks quietly, taking his boyfriend’s hand.

“Can we go home? I don’t want to talk here.” Lance answers just as quietly.

“Of course. We’ll grab your bag and head right home for some time to ourselves okay?” Lance nods and they rush off to grab the Cuban man’s luggage.

The car ride back to their apartment is quiet. Lance stares out the window and only answers with one- or two-word sentences when Matt asks him about the trip. He doesn’t loosen up at all until they walk through the door of their apartment.

Matt quickly puts Lance’s suitcase in their bedroom before returning to his boyfriend who’s standing and looking lost in their living room.

“Lance? Starfish? What happened?” Matt calls softly as he makes his way into the room towards Lance.

Lance doesn’t reply, he instead turns quickly and throws himself into Matt’s arms. Matt’s surprise at the action is quickly drowned out by the shaking of the shorter man’s shoulders and the wet spots rapidly forming on his shirt. Matt holds tight to Lance as he shakes and cries.

He lets Lance cry it out. Once the shaking stops and the younger man has been reduced to sniffles, he pulls away enough to wipe some of the tears from Lance’s face.

“I’m sorry.” Lance whispers as Matt’s hands wipe the tears from under his red and puffy eyes.

“What could you possibly be sorry for? The only issue I have with you crying on me is that you’re crying in the first place and I don’t know why. I am more than okay being your, literal and figurative, shoulder to cry on. It’s what I signed up when I asked you out.” Matt says reassuringly, hands now rubbing softly up and down Lance’s upper arms in an attempt to comfort.

Lance sniffs and gives Matt a watery smile.

“What happened on your trip love? What made you so upset?” Matt pulls Lance in closer again, wrapping him up tightly in the safety of his arms.

“Can we go lie down first? I want to cuddle.” Lance asks unsure, looking down and away from Matt’s face.

“Of course Starfish. Let’s get you into something more comfortable and we can cuddle all you like.” He leads the younger man gently to their bedroom.

They both change into light pajamas before crawling under the covers of their large bed. Lance curls up as close to on top of Matt as he can get, seeking the safety and comfort of his boyfriend.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, just feeling the comfort of being together again, before Lance breaks the silence.

“We were ambushed by the paparazzi when we were exiting the airport, just before we could make it to the cars the studio had arranged for us. They were pushy as they always are, trying to get any scrap of information they could and twist it however they want. Everything was totally fine until one of them bumped into Pidge. They almost knocked her over before Keith caught her. This brought a crazy round of questioning about our love lives.” Lance takes a shaky breath, fighting back anymore tears, “one guy…One guy asked about Toby and the rumours. I didn’t comment, barely even heard him, but Allura didn’t know about Toby so she asked in the car to the hotel. I gave her the gist of it, but Keith mentioned how controlling he was. She made some comment about how I’m really flirty all the time so she can understand how someone can get nervous with me as their boyfriend.”

Matt startles at that, “Allura said that?” Lance nods.

“She didn’t seem to understand why everyone was glaring at her. Shiro had to hold Keith back because he definitely attempted to slap her. Pidge did slap her. I don’t really remember much about he rest if the ride, but I guess her comment just got to me. I know she didn’t mean anything by it, but it still hurt. It reminded me a lot about the shit that asshole put me through and…I got scared you’d leave me if you thought I was cheating on you or if I was even flirting just a little too much--”

Matt shushes him quickly.

“Lance, you did nothing wrong. You flirt, I know you flirt, but I also know that you love me. I trust you; your flirting is truly part of your charm. You still flirt with me all the time and I wouldn’t trade that ever. I do have to ask though; do you want to up your therapy appointments again? Just for a little bit to help deal with this?” Lance looks at him with wide eyes, “I’m not asking because I want you to, I just want to be able to help get everything in order if that’s what you do want. I just want you to feel good Lance, I love you.” Matt whispers the assurances softly into Lance’s hair.

Lance whimpers and curls closer to the taller man.

“I think,” Lance licks his lips anxiously, “I think maybe it will be good to go a little more often for a bit. I don’t really feel okay right now and I don’t think I can sort through all this by myself.”

“Okay baby, we can call the office in the morning and get it all set up okay?” Lance nods, “Okay, is there anything you need right now? Anything I can do for you right now that would help?”

“I just want you to hold me and tell me you love me. That’s all I need right now.”

“Of course I love you.” Matt presses a tender kiss to Lance’s temple and pulls him impossibly closer.

Silence falls over them, wrapped comfortably in each other’s arms before sleep slowly claims them.

~~~~~~~~

Dating a famous actor, and being one himself, means that Matt and Lance are often away from home and at events across the globe or on shoots. They try to accompany each other as much as possible but when they can’t, one thing they don’t worry about is the other’s fidelity. They trust each other, no matter how many tabloids try and take advantage of Lance’s extroverted nature to say he’s seeing someone or other.

Their relationship is kept secret for five more years before the glitter bomb gets dropped, courtesy of a loose lipped Keith and a prying talk show host. Fortunately, they manage to keep the vultures far, far away from the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is going to be a larger series or not. This idea hit me out of nowhere driving home from work the other day and BAM a fic! I shall add when the ideas strike me. If I do anything more, I want to address the Toby stuff and the wedding and maybe when they first met/got together. We shall see though. 
> 
> If you've made it this far I congratulate you! I've got a bit of a project I want to get my lovely readers involved in! As you probably know, I'm apparently the songfic person? and I'm rounding up songs. I want to take songs that make you guys think of Matt and Lance and make them into a oneshot series. I've got my first one in the works right now and it should hopefully go up soon, but comment some song suggestions please! I have written so many fics from songs that make me think of Latte, and I want to hear the songs that make you think of Latte too! I'm also on Tumblr as meghan8awesome so if you want to come scream songs at me on there too, feel free! <3


End file.
